Blank Space
by AreWeInTheClearYetGOOD
Summary: "In a sudden moment she turned her head and met his eyes. And it was as if he had seen the future just in those eyes."


_I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name_

The liquid burned like fire down his throat as he savoured the feeling of burning. It was something that he had gotten used to, not something that he had grown to love.

The music practically caused the whole club to shake. And he hated it. Peeta had only come that night because Finnick had to nearly drag him out of their shared apartment because of how much time he had been spending inside.

Peeta wasn't much of a person that hung out at the coolest places, he much preferred to stay inside his apartment and pain whatever had been on his mind the most that week. It was certainly not as stressful as being in a club surrounded by sweaty strangers.

He ran a hand through his hair and his cerulean eyes scanned the club. Seeing the bottle blondes, the sluts, the jocks, those that are too old to be there and then his eyes saw the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

She had long dark hair the flowed down her back and piercing gray eyes that he was sure would knock him dead if she set her eyes on him. She was wearing a short skirt that showed off her toned legs and a tank top that was riding up and showing some of her flesh. In a sudden moment she turned her head and met his eyes.

And it was as if he had seen the future just in those eyes.

.

.

He kissed her fiercely and was sure that his blood would burn out just from that. Her lips moved against his as if it was all they needed, and it was all Peeta wanted.

His hands gripped her hips and her hands tore at his back. A whimper escaped her lips and Peeta didn't know how he had been able to control himself for the past couple of weeks. They had been texting and calling each other, but nothing beat the feel of her flesh beneath his finger tips and the burning feeling that ended in a pit in his stomach.

This was it, this was how he would die. There and now. How did he live his life without this woman?

.

.

They walked hand in hand throughout the busy city streets. Cold winter air washed over them them as they watched the Christmas lights and the flashes of cars. The sidewalk was icy with frost and Peeta tried to keep his balance as well as hers, they slipped along the sidewalk and laughed it off.

Couples and children gawked at the spectacles of holiday cheer. It made Peeta happy to see it all with her. Their gloved hands tightened on each other as an icy cold breeze swept by them.

Peeta was happy, he had the love of his life beside him and the warmth of her body kept him on his toes. A grin found its way across his face as he looked down at her enjoying the sights of the city.

It was rare that either of them visited the city. They preferred the safeness of their own home and Peeta had to admit he often preferred to spend a night eating pizza together while watching a movie.

But, he just enjoyed spending time with her no matter the consequences.

.

.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. Sand crept between his toes and he curled his toes in the sand to stop her from pulling him forwards. Peeta shook his head like a child and she smiled brightly at him.

Slowly he walked out to the water following her. Water lapped over his toes and he jumped slightly. Her giggle sounded over the water and his head snapped up to meet her eyes. She gave him a sneaky grin and Peeta could feel himself falling harder for this girl.

He walked out further into the water and shivered as it reached his calves. She motioned for him to come out farther and Peeta huffed. He couldn't say no to her and it was a curse. One that he willingly went under.

She reached out for him once he was close enough and he greedily reached out for her hands. A spark flew between them as their fingers touched and Peeta smiled. The water lapped at his waist and it was near the top of her bikini top.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned her forehead against his chest. Peeta revelled in the small bit of peace. He was content with her standing in front of him and not moving for years. If this was all that they did, he would be fine with it.

.

.

Leaves fell around them in waves and she smiled dazzlingly at him. Peeta could feel his heart melting at the sight.

She pushed herself back and forth on the swings and Peeta saw a childish glow on her face. He didn't know what he would do without her. A leave fell into her hair and the bright red stood out against her brown hair and Peeta was entrapped.

He was entrapped within her. And he couldn't help but be attached to everything about her. She shook her head at him and he was pulled back to earth.

Peeta leaned back and began to swing himself. Wind rushed at his face and he couldn't help but feel himself fall even more in love.

He was in love with this girl and he was sure that he might always be.

Her laughter broke him out of his thought process and she had a grin on her face. Peeta was sure that the expression was mirrored with his own face. He was happy and was sure that he would be this happy for hopefully the rest of his life.

.

.

Peeta took another drink and straightened his shirt. Hell, if he could imagine all of that he could certainly just ask her out. All he needed to do was talk to her. It wouldn't be that hard, would it?

He stood and looked out over the dance floor and saw Finnick kissing a red haired woman. He took a deep breath and saw the woman that had caught his attention, she was sitting there. And even though she was just sitting there she looked perfect.

He walked through the masses of people and can feel his breath shorten as he gets closer. She doesn't seem to see him, she's stirring her drink. He takes in a deep breath and reminded himself that he can do this. If he can picture a future with her then he can certainly ask her out.

Peeta walked close enough that he is sure that she can at least sense his presence. This mystery woman turned towards him and his mind went blank. She was so beautiful that he could hardly form a coherent thought.

"I-I'm Peeta," Peeta cursed himself for stuttering. She was this beautiful creature and he could barely say his own name. There was no way that she would give him the time of day. If she even responded he might be able to die happily.

"I'm Katniss."

 _So, it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please enjoy the story. Please follow, favorite and review. If you have any requests please review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: So, I really want to own Blank Space and The Hunger Games, but I don't think it's going to happen. So, yeah I don't own it.**


End file.
